Baby Kittens Wiki: Chat Policy
Rules Authoritative rulings ::1. Extenuating circumstances - Should a situation arise that is not covered by the Wiki chat policy the Moderation Staff holds the right to take action against any individual whom they feel is causing trouble or causing a potential threat on the chat. The word of the Staff takes precedence over the chat policy, so long as the action is justifiable to other members of staff. Harassment :Harassment is commonly understood as behaviour intended to disturb or upset, and it is characteristically repetitive. It is also intentional behavior which is found threatening or disturbing. :Should an individual want the behavior to stop, they may request a Moderator to act. Specific examples is such personal attacks include but are not limited too: ::2. Racial harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their race, nationality, or ethnicity. ::3. Religious harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their personal beliefs/religion. ::4. Sexual harassment - unwanted and unwelcome words, deeds, actions, gestures, symbols, or behaviours of a sexual nature that make the target feel uncomfortable. Attacks on gender and sexual orientation also fall into this category. ::5. Interest harassment - the targeting of an individual's personal interests. Whilst disagreement on personal preference is accepted, purposefully attacking an individual's interests with the opinion that your preference is better is not acceptable. ::6. Sociological harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their upbringing, intelligence, grammar, or their spelling. ::7. Mental & physical harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their appearance, health, and mental-state. Some people can not help the way they are, and therefore should not be persecuted for it. Mental-states do not excuse an individual for breaking policy however. ::8. Violent harassment - the use of violence to threaten, or intimidate an individual. Use of death, or violent threats are forbidden. ::9. Legal harassment - the use of legal action threats to make an individual feel uncomfortable. ::10. Vector harassment - the use of vectors to make a user feel uncomfortable. Vectors include images, videos, external links, songs, and ASCII art. ::11. Hazing - the use of persecution, and harassment in a deliberate, calculated, and planned manner as part of an induction into a group. While light teasing is a tradition to new arrivals to a group, excessive use can be mentally damaging. ::12. Mobbing - the purposeful intent of gaining other individuals to help make another user feel uncomfortable, or intimidated. :Individuals occasionally disagree with another individuals opinions and do not intend to cause offense. In these situations the individual is not considered to be harassing another individual. :Individuals engaging in debate is an essential part of the culture of Resident Evil Wiki. Assume good faith, be civil and adhere to good wiki etiquette when stating disagreements to avoid personalizing them and try to minimize unnecessarily antagonistic comments. Disagreements with other editors can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. It is important not to personalize comments that are directed at content and actions, but it is equally important not to interpret such comments as personal attacks. :Disagreements about content such as "Your statement about X'' is wrong" or "Your statement is a point of view, not fact" are not personal attacks. Civil behavior :Being civil to another individual is a key aspect to our society's infrastructure. It is ''your responsibility as users to foster and maintain a positive online community on Resident Evil Wiki. Personal attacks against anyone; regardless of his/her past behavior; are contrary to this spirit. :To help maintain this atmosphere, our chat have a set of expectations required by users: ::13. Courtesy - Individuals are expected to maintain a courteous atmosphere in the chat; do not use profanity excessively. If an individual is showing exceptional rudeness, do not retaliate, and notify a Moderator. ::14. Respect - Individuals are expected to show respect for Resident Evil Wiki and its community. Love and tolerate. Disruption :Disruption is considered to be either a purposeful, or accidental action that will interrupt or impede the progress, functionality, and atmosphere of the chat. It is up to the user to use common sense to judge if their actions are disruptive to the chat. Disruption comes in many forms: ::15. Spamming - Spam is considered the posting of unneeded, repetitive, or meaningless links, images, or comments. The excessive use of caps-lock; emoticons; and ACSII art is also considered spam. Spam may take up one or more lines; it is at the discretion of the Chat Moderator or SysOp to deem what is spam. ::16. Flooding - Flooding the chat is considered the purposeful intent to leave and enter the chat multiple times with in a short period of time. ::17. Trolling - Trolling is considered the purposeful intent to disrupt a chat with inflammatory, extraneous, stupid, or off-topic messages with the primary intent of provoking readers into a response. What constitutes trolling will be at the discretion of the Chat Moderator or SysOp. ::18. Roleplay - Roleplaying is heavily-discouraged in Chat and roleplayers are advised to use a different Chat or use the "Multi-PM" function. ::19. Language - Individuals are expected to use English as an extension of the language policy. As such, users must not persist in messaging on the main Chat in a foreign language; some users may feel excluded because of it, or believe you to be discussing them. If multiple users speak the same language, it is more acceptable for them to PM each other or, as is the case with German and Spanish, use those two wikis' Chats, instead. An exception to this is if the user is tying a language into a predominantly-English conversation (for example, to compare translations from the BIO HAZARD script). Users are also asked to use grammar and punctuate to the best of their abilities. ::20. Further disruption - The above are the most common forms of disruption, however not the only forms. Where the rules do not cover a certain action, it is up to the individuals themselves to judge whether their actions might be considered disruptive; it is also at the discretion of the Chat Moderator or SysOp to deem whether an action can be considered disruptive enough to be issued a warning. Sexual content :It is illegal to show minors content of a sexual nature, we therefore impose a complete ban on pornography, and similar content. If an individual feels the need that the must share such material, then please keep it to PM, and only to those who have given consent. ::21. Pornography - Individuals are to never post links, images, or videos that contain pornographic material. Images containing nudity will also violate this rule. Beyond the chat ::22. Chat ≠ Wiki - The Chat is semi-autonomous, and does not equal the wiki, therefore an individual's actions on the wiki does not affect the individual's rights/status on the Chat, and vice versa. ::23. Other wikis - Issues from other wikis should not be brought into the Resident Evil Wiki chat. If you have an issue with a Resident Evil Wiki user, please use the wiki specific talk/message pages, not our chat. If you are a Resident Evil Wiki user and have a foreign wiki issue you wish to discuss with another user, please use the Private Messaging system. ::24. Private Messaging - With private messaging and private chats, we instil a "your own business" policy. Users are free to share images and websites within the confines of the users perception of acceptability. However, harassment and spamming of an individual is unacceptable, and is subject to punishment by a Moderator with the correct evidence. ::25. Sockpuppets - Sockpuppets are considered new accounts made with the purpose of circumventing a chat ban on a previous account. Sockpuppets will be banned from the chat indefinitely. ::26. Bot Accounts - Only SysOp-regulated bots that have received the bot flag are permitted to be used on the Chat. Bot accounts without a bot flag will be banned from the chat. ::27. Links - Do not post links to other chats in the main Chat. If it is a personal issue such as inviting someone else to the chat then send the link using Private Message. Further rules ::28. Recruitment - Resident Evil Wiki is not a recruitment site. Do not post links or other advertisements to recruit users to a clan, group, or website. ::29. Strong/Adult Language - Such language is acceptable on Chat, but must be used "moderately", and not to be used on a whim. As such, using terminology in order to offend or intimidate will not be tolerated, as this ties in to the Harassment section of rules. ::31. Controversy - It is preferred that users avoid making comments that would provoke hostility. Such concepts include prolonged religious and political debates. Conversations regarding Political beliefs are heavily-discouraged so as to avoid arguments going beyond a Political medium and into outright slander. When it has been deemed that the conversation to be emptied of its value, drop the subject. ::32. Age - Under-13s are not allowed on Chat, as Wikia, itself, is age-restricted due to US law. Connection issue policy #User in question will be given a warning via the main public chat. If they do not respond in a timely fashion, then give them a warning through private messaging. ##If user responds but connection issues still persist however, the following procedures will still apply. #30 seconds of repeated connection interruptions will be the minimum time to considering a temporary kickban. #At Moderator discretion, warn user one last time through either public or private chat. If the problem does not cease, you're authorized to kickban the user in question. ##Note if any SysOps or Chat Moderators are having issues with their connections, please consult any active Bureaucrats about the situation. They will be granted the abilities to remove user privileges in order to carry out this policy. As with the ban, user rights MUST be restored'immediately' after the ban is set. #Any moderators, preferably the user who banned the individual, are asked to notify the user via their wiki user talk page about the situation. Please include the fact that it was not any behavioral issue and that they were banned for connection issues ONLY. Please direct them to speak with any member of Babykitten's Wiki's Staff. Category:Babykittens Category:Babykittens Wiki Category:Babykittens Wiki Staff Category:BabyKittens Wiki Chat Policy